


Fish out of Water

by daystiny6



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brutality, Depression, Fanfiction, M/M, Police, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystiny6/pseuds/daystiny6
Summary: Jeonghan never acted weird when he was in a relationship with Jisoo. But ever since he met him with his significant other, Jisoo knew why.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 13





	Fish out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> TW//Abuse  
> You've been warned.  
> Enjoy (ง˙o˙)ว

"i-i don't understand anymore-"  
"can't you just shit your mouth and stay?"

jeonghan couldn't hold back his tears. he recently just received the news that his mother died, and he wasn't allowed to go anywhere. his husband didn't allow him to go anywhere, and it hurts him that he isn't allowed to see his mother in her grave. jeonghan cried too much times to have his face all red and swollen. "I can't stay, please-"

slap.

slap.

slap.

"shut your mouth and go get your face a wash." the man said, almost threatening to slap jeonghan's face once again.

he knew he fell for that trap. he fell, for the trap that led him here. "shit." he whispered to himself, holding the bowl of the sink for some support as he didn't have the energy to stand up. he's been trapped for so long, and even if he had a happy marriage the relationship is as rotten as a three year old milk left in the sun. jeonghan couldn't even imagine what it looked like, but it's very horrible. he wants a divorce and settle down with someone that he thinks they found him worthy to live as a normal human being.

"hurry up!" the man banged the door, so loud that jeonghan got scared. "okay, okay. I'm going out now."

"your face is still swollen. did you wash it? you know my business partner is coming here in a few minutes!"

the man punched the tinier frame, bringing him to the ground. jeonghan is so scared, so very scared, that his hands tremble and he cried. "don't cry again you rascal."

"i-i just want to-"  
"what do you want to do? I'm so sick and tired if you. just act like a little useless boy-"

knock.

that knock saved him. that knock saved him from taking some extra pain to his body. "wash your face and sit down on the couch. if you don't do that, you know what that means." punishment.

the man took of and fixed his suit, leaving the toilet with jeonghan's empty and lifeless body. he even struggled getting up from the floor.

when he saw his own face in the mirror he looked like a dirty rag. there's a large gash so deep due to the ring the man wore, that blood rushed to his lips, and he was able to drink the metallic taste. a few bruises here and there which he didn't mind. the worst pain that he could feel is not being able to see his dear mother one last time. it hurts, it really, really hurts. he knew his brother and father is going to attend, but not him.

after a few minutes of placing a band-aid on his cheek, and washing his face, he was able to present himself. walking out, he saw two people in conversation. it wasn't an ordinary conversation because a police stood at the frame of the door writing notes.

familiar.

"jisoo?" jeonghan called out, making sure it's the right guy. it is really the man that he used to love too, but jisoo wasn't economically stable and because of that his parents told him to marry this guy instead; this mean, horrible, and abusive man.

"song jeonghan, your husband his arrested for bankruptcy. please stay here while your husband leaves." jisoo closed the door behind him as the other police takes the man out to the car.

"I missed you." jeonghan couldn't stop his tears from falling, because it's been a long time since he saw his lover. all those years that he spent with jisoo, it was the best time of his life. when he was left with the man he cried because he knew that he's never gonna spend his life with jisoo. now the man is here, and there isn't anything jeonghan could do but hug the man. jisoo took his walkie-talkie, talked a bit, and whispered to jeonghan while caressing his blond hair. the smell of shampoo smells expensive, as what jisoo would've guessed from the billionaire jeonghan was forced to marry.

"jisoo...please don't leave me."  
"I won't. I'll stay here with you, alright?" jisoo never knew the billionaire would hurt jeonghan like this, with all those bruises around his neck, face, and arms. even his body looked so fragile and frail; jisoo knew that the older was abused, but not so much to the fact that jeonghan is underweight and weak. "please stay."

"don't worry, jeonghan. you're safe with me."  
"promise me. please. I don't want to get hurt again. i'm so scared, i'm so scared, i'm so scared"

jisoo laughed a bit, but jeonghan looked too scared to even smile. "you won't get hurt again, okay? I promise you."

jeonghan didn't move, his body fell but jisoo is strong enough to not let jeonghan get hurt from the fall. "jeonghan?" it took him some time to realise that jeonghan fell asleep. "you sound tired anyway."

jisoo had no choice but to carry jeonghan to his room, which is probably four floors above him. the younger tried his best to not hurt jeonghan with his uniform because it mostly just sharp objects. he placed his taser behind instead of the side of his hip and his walkie talkie on his leg pocket.

"jeonghan, you're going to be safe with me." the police officer smiled, looking at the older with respect. his face glowed under the sun, his long eyebrows create a shadow below his eyes. jeonghan looked ethereal.

jisoo took one last look at the sleeping man, and said quietly before giving him a short kiss on the forehead, "I'm still in love with you, hannie."

...


End file.
